In Our Dreams, Together
by FossilQueen1984
Summary: The week before Life Day, two year old Luke Skywalker asks his Uncle Owen and Aunt Beru why he doesn't have a mommy. Unable to answer the toddler's question, they turn to Ben Kenobi for help. A little Life Day magic helps create a sweet meeting between mother and son. Originally written for the Jedi Council Forum's Holiday Fic Exchange for 2018.


In our Dreams, Together

2018 Holiday Gift-Fic Exchange

For Mavjade

Written by: Nehru-Amidala

Author's note: Happy hoilidays, Mavjade! Here is your story as per your order:

A story in PT with:

the lake on Naboo

Luke meeting his mother

fun, happy times

Characters: Padme, Luke, anyone else you want to include

I don't want: worries about messing up the timeline

Without further ado, here is your story!

-In our Dreams, Together-

Winters on Tatooine were absolutely abysmal. The normally clear sky was overcast, a deadly dull color of steal that sapped the energy out of just about everyone. Tusken Raiders had less pep in their raids, and Jawas bartered with less enthusiasm. The only telltale sign of life was in the local bars, where there was a noticeable uptick in people drinking to excess, not to mention the arrests of public drinking and deaths from alcohol poisoning.

This seasonal ennui petered out to the fringes of Anchorhead and to the surrounding moisture farms. It was this time of year that moisture content could make or break a family. The Lars family moisture farm was one of the lucky ones. Every year they made just enough to cover expenses and the costs of raising a two and a half year old.

Owen and Beru Lars would not trade anything in the world for raising their step-nephew. They loved the little boy dearly, he was like an ever present light in their lives. Even with the hardships they faced as homesteaders and as slightly anti-Imperial, seeing Luke grow up was definitely worth it.

It also helped that Beru would reach out to Obi-Wan Kenobi over comm whenever she had a question regarding Luke's development. Owen didn't care for this, he argued Luke should be left alone and develop like any other toddler. Beru had countered that Luke was unlike any other two year old. He was Vader's son after all!

After that particular argument (and spending the night on the couch), Owen relented. So long as Kenobi stayed away from the property (at least while he was there), then Beru could communicate with him. Owen was a hands on uncle, and he had to be. While Luke was mostly obedient, there were times his tantrums could be quite disturbing.

On the Tuesday before Life Day (it fell on a Monday this year), Beru took the speeder into Anchorhead where Luke was enrolled in Anchorhead City Preschool. It had started as a parent's day out program but over the last decade or so it had become a proper preschool. Luke loved learning and being with his friends, and since it was an all-day program, Owen and Beru enrolled him. It was only a 15 minute commute to and from the homestead.

Walking down the adobe corridor to the classroom, Beru was greeted by a teary eyed Luke. No sooner had the little boy latched onto his aunt's legs, she gently asked him about his day. Luke was so shaken by sobs he could not answer her. So, she turned to his teacher for clearance.

"Did we have a good day?"

"Yes, we did. Luke was fine, no fights with the big boys. He ate all of his lunch and had a good nap."

Beru wanted to know if something else had happened, but the headmistress was expecting investors and was hurriedly shooing caretakers out the front door. Once Luke was strapped into his speeder-seat, he spoke.

"Aunt Brew, awe we a fam'ly?"

"Of course we are, sweetheart! Why do you ask?"

"Because fam'lies gots mommies and daddies, and I don't gots a mommy!"

He began to cry, and did not calm down until they got home. Owen came in from harvesting mushrooms, and asked what was going on. Shamefaced, Luke showed Uncle Owen the picture he drew of his family. Owen smiled broadly, Luke was a terrific artist!

"Look at the colors you used! You are the only kid in your class who knows what they are called. Who am I and who is Aunt Beru?"

"Dat's you, Unca Owen. Dat one on da weft is Aunt Brew. Unca Owen, how come I don't gots a mommy?"

_So, that's it! Poor kiddo had to draw a picture of us and all the other kiddos have moms and dads_, Owen thought as Beru had Luke set the table. Doing simple chores always brightened him up, Luke loved helping people. It was here Owen had an idea! A crazy idea, but a good one.

Dinner was simple, shepherd's pie and blue milk. Once Luke had finished, he was given a bath and put to bed. Once he was dead to the world, Owen and Beru discussed what they should do. Was it possible for Obi-Wan to use the Force so Luke could meet Padme? Ideally, not while that deadbeat Anakin was around.

Obi-Wan listened to the conversation and agreed to it. He also told them while it was possible for Luke to spend a day with Padme, the memory would fade over time and by the time he was grown, he would not remember it at all. Owen and Beru were fine with this. If he had this one chance, it would not be in vain.

Smiling at their kindness and generosity, Obi-Wan reached out with the Force to create a portal to the past. Specifically the Naboo lake country, when Anakin was away and he and Padme were newly married. A happier time.

Back in his bedroom, Luke woke up with a start! The small boy rubbed his eyes, and looked down at his pajama pants. Still dry! "Yay, not wet," he cheered. As he toddled towards the bathroom, he felt a fresh breeze from the door of his bedroom. Did Uncle Owen make Aunt Beru mad again? Curiosity peaked, the little boy poked his head out. There was nothing but darkness punctuated with the hall lights glowing dimly. Walking outside, Luke decided to see if Uncle Owen and Aunt Beru were awake. The lights in their room were out.

"Must be weally late," Luke said to himself. He wandered out the kitchen, up the stairs and out into the front yard…

No sooner had he walked out the front door, then he realized he was no longer on Tatooine. There was thick, green grass and large trees. It was nicer outside, and from where he was standing he could see a large house by a lake. "Wow! Dat's a big yellow house," Luke exclaimed.

Excited about being in a new place, Luke shot off down the path laughing and exploring. The lush greenery and the animals were alien to him, but at the same time they seemed familiar. He was having such a good time he was unaware that his toddler legs had led him into a terraced garden. There were numerous stone benches, trellises and shallow ponds that he could not resist playing hide and seek. After all, he was alone and the next time he came here, Uncle Owen and Aunt Beru would come with him!

While Luke was exploring the secret garden, Padme Skywalker (nee Naberrie), had been sitting in the solarium, reading a book about the ways Jedi used to keep marriages secret. It had been an enthralling read, and she had just turned the page when she thought she heard the excited shouts of a small child. Putting the book down, she gazed out into the garden half expecting to see one of her nieces. Padme was quite surprised to see a little boy of two having the time of his life in her garden. Who was he? He seemed familiar.

Walking down the back stair case, her smile widened when she saw the little fellow attempt a front flip off of a bench. When he saw her, Luke grinned, "Hi dere! I'm Wuke." Unfortunately, he forgot to look what he was doing, and his little body sprawled over twice before landing on the ground with a plop.

Amused and worried, Padme darted over to see if Luke was okay. He was crying, so she scooped him up in his arms and hushed him. Something in her soul said they were related, she could sense it in her gut. Luke sensed it to, because as soon as he stopped crying, he shouted, "Mommy!" Hugging her tightly, the little boy's Force aura lit up like fireworks.

Padme ran her fingers through Luke's hair, "You have such unruly hair, Luke. Who brushes it for you?"

Luke beamed, "I do! I am a big boy!"

"I bet you are. Do you want some breakfast?"

At the mention of food, Luke nodded eagerly. Padme smiled as she allowed her son to drag her towards the dining room overlooking the lake. The cooks whipped up fruit slices and scrambled eggs. Luke ate everything nearly at once, while Padme was slower with her food. Becoming impatient with his mother, Luke got down from his chair and began to pull on her hand.

"C'mon mommy! We have to play now!"

"Well, Luke, what shall we play?"

Luke was not sure what Mommy wanted to play, so Padme suggested Space Explorers. All that day, they explored the grounds, the gardens and the garage. That was Luke's favorite room and he explained that sometimes his Uncle Owen would take him to Tosche Station. "I am gonna be a pilot when I get big," Luke explained over a lunch of grilled cheese sandwiches and tomato soup.

"What will your Uncle and Aunt do without you?"

"Dey do gwon up fings. Dey are my fam'ly, afder all."

The afternoon was devoted to showing Luke piloting skills. He was a natural at the Marg Sabl maneuver, something Padme herself was an expert at. She even took him wading along the lake's shallow edges. The sun began to set much sooner than either of them expected. Padme made sloppy joes for dinner and read Luke some fairy tales. As Luke began to drift off to sleep, he asked Mommy one last question.

"Mommy, I gotta kesten."

"What is it, dear one?"

"Does a fam'ly gots to have a mommy and a daddy?"

"No, a family is made of people who love you, no matter what happens."

"Okay. Good night, Mommy. I love you."

Trying not to cry, Padme replied she loved him also. As Luke drifted off, she sat by his side until the Force took him back to Tatooine.

When Luke awoke, he was surprised to find Uncle Owen and Aunt Beru asleep on the floor next to his bed. Confused, he asked, "Why are you guys on da fwoor?"

Stretching and yawning, Owen and Beru said that they wanted to know if he was still sad about not having a mommy in his family. Luke grinned at them, "But you awe my fam'ly." Leaping into their arms, Luke happily nuzzled his Aunt and Uncle. Even though his Mommy was very, very far away, his Aunt and Uncle were right here and they loved him. His family!


End file.
